Hope
Steadfast is a 2016 animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is loosely based on Hans Christian Andersen's short story The Princess and the Pea, and various Slavic folk tales. The film's themes are "living one's life," "the value of friendship," and, as the title would suggest, "loyalty." Plot All young women of noble birth are being summoned to the kingdom of Krepost to take part in a competition for a chance to become the kingdom's next queen. To win, they must charm the heir to the throne, Prince Pyotr. However, there is much more to this contest than finding a bride for the prince: Pyotr was cursed years ago to have a heart as cold and hard as stone, and can only become his true self again with the help of a true princess. Sadly, no princess yet has proved true enough, but when all seems hopeless, a girl named Nadya is saved from a ferocious storm and taken to the palace. Could this mysterious girl be the one destined to save Prince Pyotr's heart? Cast *Nadya, voiced by Madeline Duggan "Nadya may not be the fairest, smartest or bravest princess in the land, but she is a princess, in her bloodline and in her heart. Sadly, it is also in her heart that she doubts that a shy and gentle girl like herself will ever have the poise and confidence that befits an aristocrat. When her kingdom is attacked by the fearsome Storm bird, Nadya is separated from her family and flees to the neighbouring kingdom of Krepost to find help. Lost and alone in an unfamiliar city, Nadya stumbles upon the ills of Krepost's royal family, and a chance to save the land from an evil that endangers it." *Prince Pyotr, voiced by Josh Strickland "Despite his royal ancestry, Pyotr has never truly felt that he belonged in the world of aristocrats. Nonetheless, he will someday become the next king of Krepost. However, the prince is hiding a terrible secret: When he was a little boy, a witch's curse made his heart uncaring and forever isolated from his fellow man. Now the only cure for Pyotr's hard heart is the hand of the princess of true nobility, but after seven years with a heart of stone, Pyotr has become a hard-nosed cynic, and sure the spell will never be broken." *Ivan, voiced by Vic Mignogna "Ivan is a young man always with a trick up his sleeve, and a song in his bountiful heart. He is someone who lives by the belief that there is nothing in the world that compares to a good laugh. Now that this trickster has turned eighteen, he is almost ready to continue the proud - in his opinion - family tradition of spreading merriment as the Royal jester. However, there's just one thing left for Ivan to do to prove the castle needs a master of tomfoolery: on the name of his family, he must make Pyotr laugh." *The Storm Bird "The monster that threatens the land, the Storm Bird has always been known as nothing more than a legend, but now prove itself to be very real as it destroys all things in it's path. It is a giant, ferocious, feathered fiend with twelve wings that create whirlwinds, a cry which shakes the earth like thunder, and the power to call down a flurry of lightning bolts with a flick of it's immense tail feathers." Category:Movies